


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by GoatCheese



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatCheese/pseuds/GoatCheese
Summary: Jupiter didn't choose to drown.





	

When she looks at you, you feel all the air leave your lungs, and nothing in the world that you can do can get it to come back. Your head is held under the sea and every breath you draw in just drowns you further.

  
It's bad to drink salt water, but God you're parched.

  
When she touches you, waves break against your skin, white foam lapping along your edges, minuscule grains of sand clinging to you long after the tide has drawn back.

  
You always loved the feeling of picking sand from your scalp.

  
When she laughs, the rise and fall of her voice tosses your heart like the swell of the ocean tosses a ship, each tone threatening to breach the hull and sink your aching heart.

  
You wouldn’t mind the peace of sitting at the bottom of the ocean.

  
You try to resist. You really do. But the snap of your hair tie does nothing to hold back the flood, and you can just barely stop yourself from dropping down on the shore and letting the tide pull you out.

  
Jesus is a good shepherd, but he's a poor lifeguard.

  
You want your winds to caress her face, to gather her locks of tar-black hair. You want the tempest to meet the tsunami, to kick up a hurricane that could level this entire camp.

You almost don't care how wrong that is.

  
Maybe you can't help it, maybe it's not your fault. You didn't choose to drown, no one does. It's just something that happens to people.

  
Even those who have been taught all their lives to swim.


End file.
